Pulpen
by KuroAnku
Summary: Suasana sekolah itu di tahun ajaran barunya ramai sekali. Anak-anak dari berbagai SMP yang berbeda berkeliaran. Ada yang melihat papan pengumuman kelas, ada yang berjalan-jalan mengitari lorong kelas…dan ada yang duduk sendirian di kelasnya yang baru, tanpa mengenal siapa-siapa.
1. Meeting You

Yo. Panggil aja KuroAnku atau apalah, terserah. Gw gk tau kenapa gw bisa ada disini, yang jelas gw nggak gitu suka bikin fanfic dan terlebih lagi gw gk jago bikin cerita, tapi karena Rein yang unyu-unyu dan baik hati pake banget meminta gw bikin ini…jadi gw bikin ini fic dengan modal EYD yang sedikit banget. *sekarang buku EYDnya ada di sebelah gw nih*

dan gk ngerti juga kenapa gk ada Agasha di list characternya...jadi gw masukkin Albafica doang deh.

**Genre** : romance, school life, friendship

**Rated** : T

**Status** : on-going

Saint Seiya The Lost Canvas punya Shiori Teshirogi dan Masami Kurumada, bukan punya gw.

enjoy !

* * *

**Chapter 1- Meeting You**

Suasana sekolah itu di tahun ajaran barunya ramai sekali. Anak-anak dari berbagai SMP yang berbeda berkeliaran. Ada yang melihat papan pengumuman kelas, ada yang berjalan-jalan mengitari lorong kelas…dan ada yang duduk sendirian di kelasnya yang baru, tanpa mengenal siapa-siapa.

Namanya Agasha, dia berasal dari sebuah desa kecil di Yunani, Desa Rodorio. Dia masuk ke sekolah ini semata-mata hanya karena beasiswa."Uh…tak ada yang kukenal disini…harusnya kutolak saja beasiswa tawaran dari Pope Sage," gerutunya dalam hati. Dia menghela napas panjang, kemudian memutuskan untuk tidur-tiduran. Hari ini pelajaran memang belum dimulai, hanya diisi dengan perkenalan saja. Dari sela-sela tangan yang menutupi separuh wajahnya, Agasha dapat melihat sekelompok gadis di sudut kelas yang sedang mengobrol dengan asyiknya. Ingin sekali diajaknya mengobrol, tapi rasa gugup dan takut mengalahkan keinginannya. "Bosan…" Agasha menggumam sendiri. "Cari udara segar diluar saja, deh," batinnya, lalu beranjak dari kursinya dan meninggalkan kelas yang dianggapnya neraka itu. Ia berjalan menyusuri koridor yang ramai oleh celotehan para murid, sambil membayangkan kira-kira apa yang sedang dilakukan oleh ayah dan ibunya di desa.

Ketika dia ingin menuruni tangga, seorang laki-laki dengan rambut biru langit dan seragam acak-acakkan menabraknya. Isi tas yang dibawanya keluar semua. "Maaf, aku sedang buru-buru. Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya sambil mengulurkan tangannya. Agasha mendongak untuk melihat orang itu. Dia laki-laki, tapi wajahnya cantik. Bulu matanya lentik dan kulitnya putih. Dari seragamnya yang acak-acakkan dan dasi yang tidak dipakai dengan benar, Agasha tahu bahwa orang ini terlambat masuk kelas. "Aku tidak apa-apa. Senpai…sedang buru-buru ya?" tanyanya, sembari membantunya membereskan buku-buku yang terjatuh. "Terima kasih. Lagi-lagi aku terlambat. Sudah yang ketiga kalinya, nih," dia tertawa kecil. "Ah, kau murid kelas 1 ya? Siapa namamu? Namaku Albafica," katanya. "A…aku…namaku Agasha," kata Agasha, membalasnya dengan senyuman. "Oke, Agasha, nanti kita ngobrol lagi, ya. Aku duluan." Setelah berkata begitu, dia bergegas menaikki tangga. Agasha terdiam di tempatnya berdiri selama beberapa saat, wajahnya terasa terbakar.

"Dia…keren," gumamnya. Ketika akan kembali ke kelas, matanya menangkap sebuah pulpen di sudut tangga. "Sepertinya itu miliknya…" batin Agasha seraya mengambil pulpen itu. Tebakannya benar, karena di pulpen itu ada namanya yang ditulis dengan _tip-ex_. "Aku ingin ngobrol lagi dengannya… Mungkin kalau kukembalikan pulpen ini, aku punya kesempatan untuk berbicara dengannya," kata Agasha.

Bel pulang sekolah berbunyi. Agasha segera beranjak dari kursinya, mengambil tasnya dan pulpen yang dipungutnya tadi pagi, lalu keluar dari kelas. Setiap lorong dilewatinya, setiap tangga dinaikkinya, setiap kelas diintipinya, tapi dia tidak menemukan sang pemilik pulpen itu. "Ah…bagaimana aku bisa mengembalikannya kalau aku tidak tahu kelasnya. Aku memang bodoh…" Agasha menghela napas. Lalu, saat akan kembali, Agasha melihat orang yang dicarinya. Albafica sedang mengobrol dengan seorang laki-laki-mungkin temannya-yang berambut ungu pendek. Agasha spontan berlari mendekatinya dan berteriak senang, "Albafica-senpai !" yang dipanggil menengok dan tersenyum. "Oh, yang tadi pagi. Namamu…Agasha, kan?" tanyanya, memastikan apakah dia menyebutkan nama yang benar. "Ya," jawab Agasha mengangguk senang. Laki-laki berambut ungu pendek disebelahnya menatap Agasha. "Siapa ini, Alba-chan? Pacarmu, heh?" "Bukan, bodoh ! Dan sudah kubilang berkali-kali jangan memanggilku begitu, Manigoldo." Mendengar mereka, Agasha tanpa sadar tertawa kecil. Manigoldo menatap Agasha dengan tatapan heran dan Albafica hanya tersenyum. "Oh iya, ada perlu apa ya, Agasha?" tanyanya. "A…anu…Tadi pagi pulpen senpai terjatuh. Aku mau mengembalikannya," kata Agasha, wajahnya sedikit memerah, lalu menyerahkan pulpen itu kepada sang pemilik. "Benar, ini punyaku. Tadi aku sempat heran kenapa pulpen ini tidak ada. Sepertinya terjatuh dari kantung seragamku. Terima kasih, Agasha." kata Albafica. Agasha bisa merasakan rona wajahnya bertambah merah. "S-sama-sama, senpai ! Anu…a-aku pulang dulu, se-selamat siang, senpai !" kata Agasha sedikit gelagapan, lalu berlari menuruni tangga meninggalkan Manigoldo dan Albafica yang menatapnya dengan bingung.

Dalam perjalanan pulang, jantung Agasha berdebar-debar dengan kencang. Dia tidak bisa melupakan senyuman Albafica tadi. Pikirannya saat itu hanya dipenuhi oleh satu orang. Sepertinya, dia telah jatuh cinta pada orang yang tadi pagi ditabraknya.

* * *

iya kan? gw nggak jago bikin cerita kan? udah gitu pendek banget, lagi. bagi yang suka (ngarep), makasih ya. rencananya sih gw mau bikin 3 chapter, tapi nggak tahu juga karena gw selalu macet ide.

...nggak tahu mau ngomong apa lagi, jaa ne~!


	2. Knowing You More Deeper

Akhirnya ini cerita edan diupdate juga. Sempet macet ide buat ngelanjutin chapter ini tapiiiii akhirnya beres juga hehehe. Dan rasanya seneng karena bisa bikin cerita yang lebih panjang dari chapter 1, temen gw di sekolah baca dan katanya bagus. /terharu/

Sebelum baca, gw mw ucapin makasih bwt yg ngereview dan ngasih koreksi, gw jd tahu bahwa dialognya mesti dipisah dan jgn digabung biar orang nggak pusing bacanya XD

**Genre** : romance, school life, friendship

**Rated** : T

**Status **: on-going

Saint Seiya The Lost Canvas punya Shiori Teshirogi dan Masami Kurumada, bukan punya gw.

enjoy !

* * *

**Chapter 2- Knowing You More Deeper**

Malamnya, Agasha berbaring di tempat tidurnya, membayangkan kejadian tadi siang. Terus muncul di benaknya wajah cantik dengan bulu mata lentik itu, yang tersenyum di hadapannya. Setiap kali wajah itu muncul, Agasha membenamkan wajahnya ke bantalnya.

"Sepertinya aku memang menyukai senpai. Padahal aku tak pernah jatuh cinta sebelumnya… Masa' aku jatuh cinta hanya karena memungut sebuah pulpen?" batinnya.

Esoknya, Agasha memutuskan untuk mencari tahu soal Albafica kepada teman sekelasnya yang baru saja dikenalnya, Pefko. Anak ini adalah junior Albafica sewaktu di SMP dulu.

"Albafica-senpai penyuka bunga. Dia punya kebun mawar sendiri di rumahnya," katanya pada Agasha.

"Bunga ya…aku juga suka bunga. Dulu di desa aku menjual bunga," kata Agasha, sedikit tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu kau beri saja dia buket bunga untuk kelulusannya. Pasti dia senang," kata Pefko, tersenyum menggoda. "Kau suka dia kan?"

"L-lulus?" tanya Agasha, sedikit tidak percaya. "Memangnya sekarang dia kelas berapa?"

"Albafica-senpai kelas 3. Tahun ini dia 17," jawab Pefko, santai. Agasha terdiam. Ternyata dia hanya punya waktu 1 tahun sebelum cinta pertamanya itu pergi meninggalkan sekolah. "Agasha?" Pefko memanggilnya, menyadarkan lamunannya.

"I-iya? Oh, maaf, aku melamun. Anu, ngomong-ngomong… kenapa kau tahu banyak soal dia?" katanya.

"Aku juga mengagumi Albafica-senpai ! Dia keren !" jawabnya penuh semangat, matanya berbinar-binar. Agasha yang melihat ekspresi teman pertamanya itu pun tertawa. "Kau laki-laki tapi mengaguminya? Berarti senpai hebat sekali sampai dikagumi laki-laki," katanya di sela-sela tawanya. "A-apanya yang lucu? Aku mengaguminya bukan sebagai orang yang kusukai ! Aaaah, sudahlah, lupakan. Oh ya, apa kau ingin nomor ponselnya?" katanya, berusaha membuat Agasha melupakan apa yang sudah didengarnya. Agasha menatapnya heran. Dia sampai tahu nomor ponselnya segala?

"Tidak perlu. Biar aku saja nanti yang memintanya langsung," kata Agasha.

"Oh, ya sudah kalau begitu. Kalau ada apa-apa, tanyakan saja padaku. Aku pasti akan membantumu. Kita kan, teman," Pefko tersenyum lebar memperlihatkan gigi-giginya. Mendengar kata terakhir itu, Agasha tidak dapat menahan senyumnya.

"Kau seperti stalker, Pefko. Lucu sekali," kata Agasha, sementara Pefko hanya membalas tawanya dengan wajah yang cemberut.

Jam istirahat, Pefko meminta Agasha menemaninya membeli roti di kantin. Saat sedang berdiri di dekat kantin, Albafica mendekati Agasha sambil tersenyum.

"Agasha sedang apa disini? Tidak makan?" tanyanya.

"Oh, senpai ! Aku…sedang menunggu temanku. Dia sedang membeli roti," jawab Agasha. Dia berusaha mengontrol debaran jantungnya.

"Kau tidak ikut beli makanan juga?" tanyanya lagi.

"Anu…aku…aku tidak membawa uang. Ah, lagipula aku juga tidak lapar !" jawab Agasha, wajahnya memerah.

"Tidak bawa uang? Kalau begitu pakai saja dulu uangku," kata Albafica seraya merogoh kantung celananya, yang langsung ditahan oleh Agasha.

"Tidak perlu ! Aku tidak lapar, sungguh. Lagipula aku tidak mau merepotkan senpai," kata Agasha. Albafica tersenyum lalu mengeluarkan sejumlah uang. Dia mengangkat tangan Agasha, menyelipkan uang itu di sela-sela tangannya lalu menutupnya kembali.

"Ambil saja. Aku duluan ya, Manigoldo berisik manggil-manggil tuh," katanya, tersenyum, lalu meninggalkan Agasha.

"A-Albafica-senpai !" Agasha memanggilnya, tapi sayang, dia tidak mendengarnya. Dipandanginya punggung Albafica yang berjalan menjauh bersama Manigoldo. Digenggamnya uang yang diberikan oleh Albafica.

"Bagaimana ini…aku harus mengembalikannya. Bodohnya aku, pakai acara bilang tidak bawa uang segala," batinnya.

"Agasha? Maaf lama menunggu. Kantinnya ramai sekali…" Pefko berdiri di depannya. "Lho? Kau kenapa? Wajahmu merah, tuh," lanjutnya, sambil menyodorkan sebuah roti melon." "E-eh? Merah? Tidak merah kok. Tidak ada apa-apa, oh, rotinya untukmu saja," jawabnya.

"Wajahmu merah, itu. Ada apa sih? Kau habis dicium senpai?" wajah Agasha spontan tambah merona. "M-mana mungkin ! Jangan bercanda, Pefko !"

Pefko menatap temannya itu sambil menyengir iseng. "Tuh kan. Ada hubungannya dengan senpai. Kau mau kan, cerita sama temanmu ini?" dia menyikut iseng lengan Agasha. Tidak bisa berkomentar karena memang benar, Agasha menarik Pefko ke meja kantin, lalu duduk disana.

"Aku dipinjami uang sama senpai. Padahal aku tidak memintanya," ucapnya, menatap Pefko. Pefko membuka bungkus roti melon miliknya. "Oh, jadi tadi kau mengobrol dengannya? Ngobrolin apa saja?"

"Dia tanya, aku sedang apa disini. Kujawab aku sedang menunggumu. Lalu dia tanya kenapa aku tidak makan, dan dengan bodohnya kujawab aku tidak bawa uang. Itu kesannya seperti aku bicara begitu agar dipinjami uang," cerita Agasha. Pefko menggigit rotinya.

"Oh, begitu. Lalu, mau kau apakan uang itu?"

"Tentu saja kukembalikan ! Mana mungkin kupakai?" Agasha langsung menjawabnya. Pefko mengunyah rotinya lalu berkata, "Ya, sudah. Ayo, kutemani ke kelasnya. Kembalikan uangnya." Agasha tersentak. "S-sekarang?" katanya. "Iya, sekarang. Ayo, keburu bel berbunyi nanti," Pefko menghabiskan rotinya lalu menarik tangan Agasha menuju kelas Albafica.

"K-kau yakin sekarang?" Agasha ragu-ragu. "Iya. Mau kapan lagi? Tunggu dia lulus?" Pefko mengintip dari balik pintu lalu segera tersenyum. "Albafica-senpai ! Bisa kemari sebentar? Ada yang mencarimu. Oh, kau ingat aku, tidak? Aku Pefko, juniormu dulu," seru Pefko. Mata Agasha membelalak.

"P-Pefko !" desisnya. Yang dipanggil pun datang menemui Pefko.

"Oh, Pefko. Wah, ada Agasha juga. Ternyata Pefko temanmu?" tanya Albafica, menatap Agasha. Agasha merasakan wajahnya jadi panas dan memerah, lalu ia mengangguk kecil.

"Ada apa, ya?" tanyanya, memandang Pefko dan Agasha bergantian.

"Begini, senpai. Agasha ingin mengembalikan uangmu, dia juga mau sekalian tanya-tanya soal bunga," Pefko menyeringai dan mengedip pada Agasha saat dia menyebutkan kalimat terakhir.

"Oh? Agasha juga suka bunga?" senyum tampan menghiasi wajah lelaki dengan surai biru langit itu. Lagi-lagi, jantung Agasha berdetak kencang.

"Lupakan saja soal uangnya. Agasha suka bunga apa? Bunga mawar suka, tidak?" tanyanya lagi.

"S-suka…Justru aku paling su-" belum selesai ia berbicara, bel tanda akhir istirahat berbunyi. "Wah, belnya sudah berbunyi. Oh iya, Agasha. Kau punya ponsel?" kata Albafica. "Punya…memangnya kenapa?" tanya Agasha.

"Nanti kita ngobrol di SMS atau telepon langsung saja. Sini, kuberikan nomorku," kata Albafica, mengeluarkan pulpen yang waktu itu dipungut Agasha. "Punya kertas?"

"Oh, maaf…Aku tidak punya. T-tulis disini saja," kata Agasha, menunjuk punggung tangan kanannya. "Ah, oke," kata Albafica, lalu menuliskan serangkaian nomor di punggung tangan Agasha. "Nah, ini dia. Sampai nanti malam ya, jangan sampai terhapus," kata Albafica, tersenyum lalu menepuk kepala Agasha. "Sampai jumpa," katanya lagi, lalu masuk ke kelasnya. Agasha tersenyum senang dengan wajah merona lalu menoleh ke Pefko.

"Berhasil, Pefko… terima kasih banyak !" katanya. Temannya yang satu itu lalu tersenyum lebar sambil membuat lambang "V" dengan kedua jarinya.

Malam harinya, setelah mandi, Agasha membaringkan diri di tempat tidurnya, berulang kali membuka dan menutup menu SMS di ponselnya. Nomor ponsel Albafica sudah disimpannya, tapi Agasha ragu ingin mengirim pesan atau tidak.

"Kirim atau tidak, ya? Aku takut akan mengganggunya, ini kan sudah malam…" batinnya. Setelah lebih kurang 5 menit diam-diam saja, Agasha akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengirimnya. Dibukanya menu SMS, lalu diketiknya serangkaian kalimat.

_**Selamat malam, senpai. Ini aku Agasha. Ayo kita lanjutkan obrolan yang tadi pagi.**_

Agasha terdiam sebentar lalu menambahkan emoticon senyum di akhir kalimat SMSnya, lalu langsung menekan tombol "kirim". Jantungnya berdebar-debar menunggu balasannya. 2 menit kemudian, datang balasan dari Albafica.

_**Selamat malam, Agasha. Tadi aku belum dengar jawabanmu. Kau suka bunga mawar?**_

Agasha dan Albafica terus kirim-mengirim SMS sampai larut malam. Berkat SMS itu, Agasha jadi lebih mengenal Albafica. Singkatnya, sejak malam itu, Agasha jadi lebih sering mengobrol dengan Albafica. Di sekolah pun mereka jadi lebih sering menghabiskan waktu bersama. Sayangnya, Agasha sudah melupakan fakta bahwa itu adalah tahun terakhir Albafica di sekolah.

* * *

Selesai jugaaaaaaaaaaa~ yang tadinya gw mw ngerjain gambar buat buku, akhirnya malah ngetik ini. Terharu baca review jadi langsung muncul niat buat ngetik ini. Gimana, gimana? Gw emg gk gitu pinter bikin cerita cinta karena gw sendiri nggak pernah ngalemin, tapi gw berusaha membuat yg lg baca ini jadi doki doki, hehehe.

Pegel ngetik nih, chapter selanjutnya adalah yg terakhir, doakan semoga gw cepet dapet ide ya. Jaa~ o/


End file.
